High Data Rate (HDR) is an emerging mobile wireless access technology that enables personal broadband Internet services to be accessed anywhere, anytime (see P. Bender, et al., “CDMA/HDR: A Bandwidth-Efficient High-Speed Wireless Data Service for Nomadic Users”, IEEE Communications Magazine, July 2000, and 3GPP2, “Draft Baseline Text for 1×EV-DO,” Aug. 21, 2000). Developed by Qualcomm, HDR is an air interface optimized for Internet Protocol (IP) packet data services that can deliver a shared forward link transmission rate of up to 2.46 Mbit/s per sector using only (1×) 1.25 MHz of spectrum. Compatible with CDMA2000 radio access (TIA/EIA/IS-2001, “Interoperability Specification (IOS) for CDMA2000 Network Access Interfaces,” May 2000) and wireless IP network interfaces (TIA/EIA/TSB-115, “Wireless IP Architecture Based on IETF Protocol” Jun. 6, 2000, and TIA/EIA/IS-835, “Wireless IP Network Standard,” 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), Version 1.0, Jul. 14, 2000), HDR networks can be built entirely on IP technologies, all the way from the mobile Access Terminal (AT) to the global Internet, thus taking advantage of the scalability, redundancy and low-cost of IP networks.
An EVolution of the current 1×RTT standard for high-speed data-only (DO) services, also known as the 1×EV-DO protocol has been standardized by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification”, 3GPP2 C.S0024-0, Version 4.0, Oct. 25, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Revision A to this specification has been published as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” 3GPP2 C.S0024-A, Version 2.0, June 2005, and is also incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 shows a 1×EV-DO radio access network 100 with a radio node controller 102 connected to radio nodes 104a, 104b over a packet network 106. The packet network 106 can be implemented as an IP-based network that supports many-to-many connectivity between the radio nodes 104a, 104b and the radio node controller 102. The packet network 106 is connected to the Internet 110 via a packet data serving node 108. Other radio nodes, radio node controllers, and packet networks (not shown in FIG. 1) can be included in the radio access network 100.
Access terminals 112 communicate with the radio nodes of the network 100 over airlinks 120. Each access terminal 112 may be a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a dual-mode voice/data handset, or another device, with built-in 1×EV-DO support. The airlink 120 between the network 100 and an access terminal 112 includes a control channel over which the network 100 transmits messages and parameters that the access terminal 112 may need for access and paging operations. The messages and parameters convey system parameters, access parameters, neighbor lists, access terminal-directed paging messages, access terminal-directed orders, and channel assignment information to the access terminal 112.
When there is no call actively in progress and the access terminal 112 has a session 1×EVDO established on a radio node controller (e.g., radio node controller 102) of the network 100, the access terminal 112 is said to be in a dormant state. An access terminal 112 in a dormant state can go to sleep (i.e., shut down unnecessary functions) and periodically wake up to monitor the control channel for access terminal-directed paging messages. The frequency at which the access terminal 112 wakes up to monitor the control channel is referred to as the “page cycle period.” As battery power is consumed each time the access terminal 112 wakes up, a good page cycle period is one that conserves battery power while ensuring that the access terminal 112 promptly receives all paging messages transmitted on the control channel.